Destino
by KandraK
Summary: DORAMA UNIVERSE! / Pequeño momento romántico entre Misa y Light después de lo ocurrido a Soichiro Yagami en el capítulo 10. / CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL FINAL. Oneshot con referencias Lime/Lemon muy leves.


**ATENCIÓN:** Contiene **SPOILERS** de los capítulos **9** y **10** del DRAMA/Live action, aparte del **FINAL** de este.

Extensión: 1000 palabras

Para darse una idea de la apariencia de los personajes, favor de mirar la foto que le corresponde a este pequeño oneshot. 

* * *

**Destino**

* * *

Era increíble. Todo había transcurrido tan rápido que casi parecía un sueño difuso que culminaría cuando la luz artificial fuera sustituida por el esplendor de la mañana y el rocío se expandiera hasta los límites de su Nuevo Mundo.

Haberla encontrado había sido su destino. Aquella fuerza misteriosa que regía a los universos y las dimensiones había escrito que sería únicamente para él. Estaba seguro.

Tener una Death Note, por supuesto, nunca había estado en sus planes y mucho menos en sus sueños de adolescente que entraba a la universidad y sin embargo ahí estaba, observándola, recordando como en tan poco tiempo se había deshecho de todo su contexto y se había adentrado en un mundo fantástico, lleno de adrenalina, muertes y batallas mentales.

Había dejado a un lado su trabajo como mesero y la universidad para convertirse en un salvador. Había abandonado a su mejor amigo para combatir frente a frente con y al mejor investigador del mundo. Había dejado a un lado a su familia para conseguir la gloria.

Todo aquello que él había abandonado o le había sido robado, el destino se lo compensaba de una forma cada vez más maravillosa. La vida le había arrancado a su madre, sí. Lo había privado de alguien que le abrazara y le saludara cada que llegaba a casa, de alguien que lo recibiera con una sonrisa sincera, pero le había dado poder.

Un poder tan magnífico que con el menor esfuerzo conseguiría dar paz al mundo entero y a todas aquellas familias que tuvieran el privilegio de mantenerse juntas. El poder de quitar de su camino a cualquiera que alterara el orden que él quería.

Le había dado un nombre, le había dado un lugar en la sociedad, le había dado seguidores y subordinados… y le había dado a Misa.

A su musa de labios rosados y grandes mejillas que todos, por más santos que fueran, alguna vez desearían tener entre sus brazos tal como él la había tenido horas antes.

Su inicio había sido inusual, por supuesto. ¿En qué mundo una idol japonesa se presentaba en tu casa sin saber nada de ti?

En un mundo fantástico, por supuesto. Ese mundo fantástico que tenía como puente la razón de su encuentro: un cuaderno que, fuera negro o rojo, les serviría para alcanzar su objetivo juntos. Ella, obediente, ciega y devota; él, decidido y valiente.

Todo era perfecto ahora que L por fin había salido de su camino. Su padre había muerto también, pero, ¿acaso eso importaba? El mundo no tenía espacio para los ilusos como ellos.

-¿Raito?- escuchó entonces a la voz somnolienta que salía de entre las sábanas de su cama- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Nada- respondió cuando giró la cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura - ¿y tú?

-Ya no tengo sueño- objetó incorporándose en el colchón, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una de la sábanas.

La noche estaba en su punto perfecto, no hacía frío ni calor y el cuerpo semidesnudo de Light Yagami lo sabía. Él giró su silla y la observó de frente. A sus ojos y bajo la luz artificial de su lámpara de escritorio, Misa parecía la alucinación de hombros descubiertos más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Casi parecía imposible pensar que hasta unos meses atrás él sólo era un asistente frecuente a los conciertos de Ichigo Berry junto con sus amigos de la universidad y ahora… ahora era su novia.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

-Está más que bien.

-¿Piensas en lo de Halle?

-No exactamente, sólo hará falta deshacernos de Mello y nuestro mundo perfecto estará a nada de volverse realidad. Misa, contigo y Mikami a mi lado nada saldrá mal.

Ella sonrió. Siempre sonreía de forma automática. Le gustaba oír su nombre en voz de Light y más si aquella palabra era acompañada por una sonrisa sincera. Aunque esta fuera un simple torcimiento de labios, el brillo en sus ojos al dirigirse a ella era muy diferente al que tenía al hablarle a cualquier otra persona.

Era diferente incluso a cuando usaba la Death Note.

-Raito… -llamó de nueva cuenta, tensando un poco el ambiente pero levantándose envuelta en sábanas blancas para sentarse a los pies del supuesto Dios- ¿No te duele lo de tu papá?

-Claro que sí. Pero ya te expliqué que los sacrificios son necesarios. Él estaba en contra de los designios de Kira, estaba en contra de un mundo de paz y justicia, Misa… ¿eso no está bien, o sí?

-La justicia no hizo nada por mis padres… tú sí

-Entonces estuvo bien hacer un sacrificio si eso significa conservar el poder de hacer un mundo sólo para gente buena

-Sí… Tienes mucha razón

Y sin más, su mejilla fue acariciada con ternura y su flequillo hecho a un lado. Sus miradas chocaron y Light sintió como su humanidad comenzó a temblar. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, tantos abrazos y palabras, incluso después de su acto de amor de minutos antes, la sola presencia de Misa ponía nervioso más a Light que a Kira.

-Misa…

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las palabras fueran sustituidas por tronidos quedos de la interacción entre sus labios y el silencio fuera sustituido por el tintinear de las pulseras de Misa chocando contra el suelo.

La sábana también desapareció y con ello el frío erizó su piel. Los sonidos de su joyería fueron entonces abrumados por el de gemidos que se convirtieron en jadeos por parte de ambos conforme avanzó la noche.

Aquella vez, bajo la luna creciente de enero y el intenso calor ascendiente de sus cuerpos, se unieron en uno solo. Él prometiéndole un imperio y una nueva realidad y ella jurándole obediencia y amor eterno.

Un amor tan ardiente, tan infinito y tan eterno, que culminó cuando sus memorias le fueron robadas a ella y el cuerpo del Dios prodigio se vio inundado en llamas, chamuscándose y desapareciendo junto con los despojos de su Nuevo Mundo y su arma asesina.

* * *

 **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review**

Hola! Quería hacer algo más de esta pareja porque la amo (sólo en el drama). No la publiqué en mi colección De Besos y Caricias porque... bueno, realmente porque no quise, porque quería tener algo LIGHT X MISA independiente de la colección de drabbles. Tengo planeado escribir más sobre el **drama/live action** el cual, por cierto, ya terminó y me pareció la cosa **más épica que ha habido en el fandom**. Ese final para Kira fue perfecto, más que perfecto.

En serio, me enamoré de ese drama, de sus actores, de sus personajes, de todo. Sólo le reniego un par de cosas pero no son importantes... Sea como sea, si no lo han visto y leyeron esto, perdón por el spoiler, pero en serio, véanlo y ámenlo (ojo, si son amantes del canon, mejor no lo vean).

Por cierto... sabían que habrá una nueva película? no? pues ya lo saben. ;)

Espero les haya gustado!

~Saga/ KandraK


End file.
